


Let it Bloom

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Ertegun gets invited to see Desmond after his recent song.
Relationships: Implied Ertegun/Roddy (Carole & Tuesday)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Let it Bloom

Ertegun never had a muse. Despite him being his own inspiration who needed anyone else?

Of course after.. Recent events that's changed. 

Auburn hair, eyes so uniquely orange and the gentlest smile preoccupied his thoughts lately. He can't explain  _ what  _ the feeling is, but.. It's there.

And it refuses to leave.

So  _ maybe  _ his recent song was less upbeat and more soft for a reason. Maybe it's why he wanted Carole and Tuesday to sing it instead of Angela.

The tone and tempo matched their voices perfectly. He expected nothing less than the hunch he had for them and his hunch is  _ never  _ wrong. Nor is he in general.

What  _ did  _ manage to surprise him was a personal invite to come see Desmond. Any musician was honored to receive a once in a lifetime opportunity, but him? He was beyond confused.

The night of the seven minute miracle Ertegun had seen Desmond but he never truly  _ met  _ them. And he's been in the music business for  _ years,  _ so why would they want to meet him now?

He's already aware that the girls met them, even Roddy, but it was still baffling. But of course his curiosity got the best of him. Who was he to deny Desmond the honor of meeting Mars’ famous dj?

So when he showed up to Desmond's home he was, for once, speechless.

"Desmond has been eagerly awaiting your arrival," The AI said, leading him through what Ertegun believed to be Mars' most beautiful indoor garden. "I have not seen them this happy since new years."

"Is there a reason they waited so long to send me an invitation?" Not that he was bitter or upset about it, he's just unsure why Desmond would want to see him out of the blue. 

Which is what he came to find out now.

"Desmond said your recent song sparked joy," To be fair all of his songs sparked joy so why— "And love." 

Oh. Did they not always give off a lovable vibe?

"And you know of love?" Ertegun asked, an eyebrow rose. He hasn’t had a good relationship with AI’s (obviously) so one that would actually know about emotions would be truly baffling.

"Desmond has taught me a lot of emotions," The AI slowed down. "And love is one of them."

Ertegun didn't say anything the rest of the tour, instead followed the AI with his eyes wandering around the scenery. He's never seen so many flowers in one place and thinks how fitting it is for someone like Desmond.

He didn't know a lot about them, but it was just a feeling he had. A garden to match someone as soft as them.

Maybe Roddy would like some flowers too for that tiny, bland apartment of his.

He's not sure where  _ that  _ thought came from but he quickly brushed it away as soon as Desmond came into view.

"Ertegun," Desmond spoke gently, eyes softening at him. "I'm glad you could come see me."

"It'd be an insult not to," Ertegun shrugged, hands in his jacket pockets. "I'm also curious as to why you'd invite me now. Did my recent song touch your soul?"

"It did."

Oh— he meant it as an over exaggerated joke, but being right on the mark wasn't so bad.

"I sensed you were still struggling with your emotions, but you've taken a step forward: acceptance."

Well, now he was even  _ more  _ lost. The confusion must have shown because Desmond began speaking before he could question it.

"Or perhaps I was wrong," Desmond frowned, a look that didn't really suit them. "I thought you were moving on and I was going to offer my support."

"Do you want to fill me on whatever you're going on about?" He didn't mean to sound so impatient, but his curiosity was killing him and he was, by no means, in the mood to solve a puzzle today.

Or any other day. He had far more important things to do than that. 

"It's easy to tell that you've been putting your heart into your music recently," Desmond started. "And music can tell a lot of stories. However this particular song told me that you're in love."

_ "What?"  _ Ertegun croaked out, standing motionless. He's not sure how Desmond remained to seem unfazed by this startling revelation. Wait,  _ not  _ a revelation. Just a mere assumption. "That's absurd."

"So it wasn't about that redhead you're always eager to see? Especially not the part where you compared his hair and eyes to a sunset?" 

It was genuine curiosity, but there was a certain look to Desmond that suggested they knew better than to believe Ertegun's denial. 

The heat rushing to his face probably wasn't helping his case either. 

"What makes you think I'm in love with him?" Because the idea of  _ him,  _ Ertegun, famous for being one of Mars' top bachelors being in love felt preposterous.

Though.. He did gain more interest whenever Roddy was brought up.

"I've seen the looks you gave him before and after the seven minute miracle," Desmond chuckled. "But I think you shouldn’t be hesitant to tell him. There's nothing wrong with expressing your feelings to another whether they're a friend or loved one."

"And you must make sure to let someone know how much they mean to you.. You never know when they'll be gone."

The last part is.. Oddly sad, and so soft spoken that it eases Ertegun down from his defensive stance despite the depressing undertones. 

As if spoken from experience.

With a loud, totally not defeated sigh, Ertegun ran a hand through his hair unsure on what to do.

Life would certainly be a lot duller without Roddy. Months ago he would have thought he could survive anything without the need of others, but his short downfall proved him wrong. Reality certainly crashed down on him in the worst way imaginable.

Yet.

Roddy was there for him the whole time. The only one who helped him back up and into the spotlight that he's come to love.

So.. It would be possible he gained feelings for him somewhere along the way. And now here's Desmond stating the obvious and being  _ happy  _ for him.

That had him laughing.

"You invited me over to  _ congratulate  _ me for falling in love?" It felt so weird to say, but something he could get used to.

"I suppose that's one of the reasons," Desmond smiled. "And to offer my advice. Don't wait too long. I'm sure he's just as nervous about expressing himself than you are."

"Me nervous? As if I'd make Roddy wait another minute without getting any affection from me." Who was he to deny someone love? Especially Roddy.

Desmond's expression grows softer; smile not quite a grin, their gaze looking positively gentle and their hands no longer clutching their chair arms.

"I'll be rooting for you. And please let me know how things go." 

Judging by their tone Ertegun was sure they knew how it'd turn out.

Desmond was much wiser than they seemed. Maybe visiting them wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and @asmallnerd were talking about how Desmond is the wisest out of everyone in the gang, and I love the concept of them giving the best advice when the others need it 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
